


at the gate, stop and say, "be my valentine"

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve is implied, Established Relationship, For the most part, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, Valentine's Day, and like suspense maybe? i guess? idk what you'd call it, no one knows theyre dating, these tags are a mess and so am i, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So, yesterday after school, Billy asked me to help him figure out what he should get for his secret girlfriend. For valentines day, right? Well, he starts describing her and I swear to god, his “secret girlfriend” is actually Steve.”OrBilly needs help figuring out what to get Steve for Valentine's Day and goes to Max for advice. Shenanigans ensue.





	at the gate, stop and say, "be my valentine"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have a lot of notes and i apologize!  
> 1) things would have to move pretty fast for billy and steve to already be so loved up by february of 1985, so in this verse they never had beef & have been seeing each other since soon after billy came to hawkins.  
> 2) steve and nancy are never really mentioned as a couple in this, so you can just headcanon that they were never a thing, or that they broke up before billy came in, whichever!  
> 3) eleven isn't really in this, so i apologize :(  
> 4) i know that the breakfast club came out on february 15th of 1985, but there were no popular movies that came out in january of 1985, so for the sake of the fic, we're just gonna pretend it came out in january!  
> 5) same thing with the music, i'm not sure if billy is the type to be into the bands mentioned, but they were the only bands remotely suitable to him that came out with albums during this time frame  
> 6) billy & max are on good terms with each other, so any insults are mostly just banter  
> 7) i edited this myself and put it through that grammarly thing, but i'm still not sure if i/it caught every error, so i apologize for any mistakes!  
> 7) sorry, last thing! this is the first fic i've ever finished! so i know it's really not the best and i still have a long long way to go, but thank you so much if you're reading it!

 

**February 3rd, 1985**

The fact that Billy and Steve were maybe like, a real couple in a real relationship had caught Billy completely by surprise. He was at the supermarket, picking up the essentials- cigarettes, condoms, chips- when the sweet old checkout lady asked if he had anyone special in his life, presumably noticing the condoms, noting that “Valentine’s Day is just around the corner you know!”. He chuckled and shook his head, “Afraid not, this year I’ll just be staying at home, probably just watch movies all night.”

 

Except. Wait. That wasn’t true. He knew he wouldn’t be staying at home. Neil and Susan had taken off work and were going a few counties over, to stay at some cheap motel near a ski lodge or some shit, meaning he’d most definitely be spending the day with Steve. Granted, they probably would just sit and watch movies though. Maybe make out a little here and there. Definitely fuck in some absurd place, like the kitchen or something. But it’s not like they were going to do anything special, right? Like, they’d never talked about what they were or anything, _right?_

 

Shit, they’d been seeing each other for maybe four months, but to be fair, for the first two they’d just use any alone time they had with each other to fuck. After those two months though, they started to spend a lot more time together. Without the fucking part. Well, they’d fuck, but afterward, Billy would stick around. They started to get to know one another, casually talking about their personal lives, asking questions about each other, sharing opinions on which was better: _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_? Thankfully both had agreed on _Star Wars._ They’d lay in bed together, playing with each other’s hands, or hair, lazily making out until eventually, they would just fall asleep wrapped around each other. And sometimes Billy would wake up first and he’d carefully get out of bed to make them waffles, no matter what time of day it was. Steve would walk down a few minutes later with his messy hair and give Billy a soft, sweet kiss as a thank you. Other times, Steve would wake up first, and he was never any good at cooking, so he’d settle for waking Billy up with a post-nap blowjob. Billy never minded. And when Steve was finished, it was Billy’s turn to pull him up and give him a soft, sweet kiss as a thank you. They just sorta fell into a routine like that, always being with each other. But like, that didn’t mean they were a couple, did it?

 

He snapped out of it when the lady handed him his receipt and change, turning on his smooth, charming persona and flashing her a big smile, “Well thank you ma’am, and I can only hope that my next Valentine is as gorgeous as you.” He caught her blush as he turned around, mentally patting himself on the back for making her day.

 

And by the time he got to his Camaro, he was certain of it. He and Steve were a couple.

 

**February 4th, 1985**

 

Billy had been in the house for not two seconds before Steve was all over him, kissing his neck, pulling his hair, grinding up against him. He was desperate for it, which, Billy understood. It had been almost two weeks since both of his parents were gone, and while Billy snuck in almost every night, they couldn’t really do anything more than a quick handjob, or a sloppy, muffled blowjob. Steve was practically gagging for it, and if it were any other day, Billy would be hard in two seconds. Well, he was hard. But he _really_ wanted to talk to Steve about what their status was as a couple. Or, as friends? He didn’t know. But then Steve did that thing to his nipples that he really liked and he thought, fuck it, the relationship talk could wait.

 

They were laying in Steve’s bed, somehow making their way into his room, Billy didn’t remember, panting and basking in the afterglow. Steve made his way to get up for something to wipe them down with but Billy stopped him.

 

“Not so fast, pretty boy, I wanna talk to you about something,” Steve paused and turned to look at him.

 

“You’re choosing now, when were sticky and sweaty and have come drying on ourselves to have a serious conversation?” He squinted at Billy, who, in return, gave him a look that said " _duh, when else would I do it?"_

 

Steve sighed and accepted his fate, turning the rest of the way around so he was fully facing Billy, and gestured for him to start the conversation.

 

Billy hesitantly began, “I’m just gonna keep this short and to the point. We’ve been fucking for a while now. But we’re always together and shit. And I like you. And your face, and your stupid hair, and your nice ass. And not to sound fuckin’ cliche or anything, but, what are we? We a couple, or not?” He was trying so hard to sound unbothered, but he was clearly nervous, looking down at his hands and fidgeting with his fingers.

 

A grin slowly crept across Steve’s face before he began laughing lightly. Billy punched him in the arm and gave him a weak “Don’t laugh at me! Dick,” but it only made Steve laugh even harder. When he finally did settle down, he looked at Billy with his big doe eyes and said, “You’re so cute. Of course we’re a real couple, silly.” Billy rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head at Steve.

 

“Well how was I supposed to know that! We never talked about it, not once!”

 

“Are you telling me you weren’t sure if us spending basically every waking moment with each other made us a couple?”

 

“I just kinda never thought about it like that! I guess I didn’t want it to blow up in my face if I was wrong.”

 

“You’re so cute,” Steve repeated. “But, yes, there’s no need to worry. I even already got your Valentine’s Day gift!”

 

Billy’s eyes lit up, “Really? What is it?”

 

Steve made a motion like he was zipping his lips and leaned in to whisper, “My lips are sealed.” He gave Billy a quick peck before actually getting up this time to get a flannel.

 

“Can’t believe I actually let you distract me that long before even getting cleaned up. We’re even more disgusting now.”

 

Billy raised his eyebrows and gave Steve a mischievous look, “We could just shower. And I can blow you while you wash my hair,” he smiled.

 

“You make quite the compelling argument, Hargrove. Let’s go.”

 

Billy was scrambling up and racing him to the shower in less than two seconds.

 

**February 6th, 1985**

 

“Maxine.”

 

“What do you want, mullet boy?”

 

“Mullet boy? C’mon Max, even you can do better than that.”

 

“Whatever, what do you want, Billy?”

 

“Tell anyone about this and you’re dead. But I need some help.”

 

“ _My_ help?”

 

“ _Yes_ , your help, you little shit.”

 

“Okay, okay, just messin’ with ya’. What do you need?”

 

“Well, you know how Valentine’s Day is coming up?”

 

“You don’t know what to get for your secret girlfriend?”

 

Billy snorted. Yeah, right, _girlfriend_. Wait. How’d she know?

 

“Wait, how’d you know?”

 

“Please, you think I don’t notice you sneaking out practically every night? And if you’re not sneaking out, you’re sneaking back in after being nowhere to be found all day? Did you really think you were being smooth?”

 

“Shit. Neil and Susan haven’t picked up on it, have they?”

 

“You think you’d still be here if Neil knew?”

 

“Good point. But, whatever, are you gonna help me or not?”

 

“Good question. Do I get anything out of it?”

 

“I already drive you everywhere, brat, that’s what you get.”

 

“Hm,” she pretended to think about it, “Throw in a bag of Twizzlers and I’ll consider it a deal.”

 

Billy huffs.

 

 _Remember, this is for Steve_ , he thinks.

 

“Fine, whatever. Just tell me what I should get her. I’m clueless.”

 

“Well first of all, what’s her name?”

 

“Uh-uh, nope. That wasn’t part of the deal, you’re not getting her name.”

 

“Fine,” Max rolled her eyes, “What does she like? What’s her personality like?”

 

“See, that’s the thing. She doesn’t really have anything that she’s passionate about. I don’t know her dreams and aspirations because she doesn’t really even know them. She’s just chill and kinda enjoys everything. But mildly, not passionately.”

 

“Well, is she passionate about you?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. She kinda gave up her past lifestyle, not for me, but now she only really spends time with me. Well, and this other group of people. They go way back, been through some shit together, y’know?”

 

“Well then get her something that has to do with you.”

 

“What like, something I like? Wouldn’t that be kinda selfish?”

 

“Oh my god. No, stupid! Like something cute and sweet and homemade. Like a collage or something? Do you have any pictures together?”

 

“Nah, not really. Just one set that we took in the photo booth at the mall.”

 

Technically it wasn’t _the_ mall. It was _a_ mall...a few cities over. They only even went because it had a sick record store with the new Black Flag album, and Hawkins had nothing of the sort. Steve stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the booth and Billy figured, why not? No one knew who they were there and while it was still too risky to even get one of Billy kissing Steve just on the cheek, they still got some cute ones. The first was a silly one, Steve sticking his tongue out and Billy going cross-eyed. In the second, Steve held up a peace sign, while Billy went for the more fitting, rock and roll hand sign. In the third, they decided to just do sweet smiles, and in the last one they started laughing at something, Billy couldn’t even remember what, and weren’t even paying attention. The camera went off and captured them with crinkly-eyed smiles, looking at one another with bright eyes full of fondness. Billy would never admit it, but that photo strip was probably one of his favorite things he’d ever owned.

 

“Billy. Billy? Hello, you in there?” Max snapped him out of the trance he was in, “I was _saying_ it doesn’t really matter what you make, as long as it’s sentimental, she’ll eat that shit up.”

 

“Right. But are you sure that’s enough? I feel like I need to buy something for it to be good enough.”

 

Max rolled her eyes, “Boys are so weird. Of course you can buy her something, but if you want more of my help, you’re gonna have to describe her a little bit better. I can’t really work with what you gave me.”

 

“Uh, okay. I mean, she’s kinda preppy? But not really because she likes being preppy, more because she just grew up in that type of household, if that makes sense? And I guess even if she’s not obsessed with them, she could always use more hair products?”

 

“Okaaaay, these aren’t really giving me any good ideas.”

 

“Well, I don’t know! We joke around a lot. She likes my cooking.”

 

“You cook?”

 

“Yes, shut up. I’m thinking.”

 

“Well, wait, I have an idea, but it might be dumb.”

 

“Good thing I’m desperate.”

 

“So you said you guys joke around a lot, right? And that she’s preppy, but it’s not _really_ her thing? Maybe you could get her a joke gift, like, I don’t know, a pair of Keds or some shit. And then all night you could have her thinking that’s all you got her, then surprise her with the real gift, which would make it even more special _and_ you guys can laugh about the gag gift.”

 

Billy pondered over the suggestion, “Maxine. I hate to say it, but I love that idea.”

 

She smiled proudly, “You’re welcome. I’ll be expecting the Twizzlers in my hands before tomorrow night.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

**February 7th, 1985**

 

“You guys, I think we have a Code Pink,” Max told the rest of the group as soon as they sat down for lunch that Thursday.

 

“Uh, what the hell is a code pink? Are we gonna die or something? Why do I not know what this is?” Dustin asked, frantically.

 

“No, we’re not going to die. And none of you know what it is, I just made it up.”

 

“Well spit it out then!” Mike commanded.

 

“So, yesterday after school, Billy asked me to help him figure out what he should get for his secret girlfriend. For valentines day, right? Well, he starts describing her and I swear to god, his “secret girlfriend” is actually _Steve_.”

 

The boys immediately voiced their shock and disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

“Ew!”

 

“No way!”

 

Lucas was the first to form a coherent sentence.

 

“Why on earth do you think he was describing Steve? That’s impossible.”

 

“No, I’m telling you! He wouldn’t tell me her name, said that “she” was preppy, not because she wanted to be, but because her family was preppy, and that she had a ton of hair products. Oh, and he said that her “lifestyle changed” because she only hangs out with him and this “other group of friends” because they have “been through some shit together”. Um, hello? That’s us! _And_ Steve used to party all the time; he was “King Steve” for crying out loud! Now? Not so much.”

 

“Okay, enough with the quotations, Max. Look, maybe you have a little crush on Steve and are projecting it onto Billy, but there is no way he and Steve are together. Steve would tell me if they were! We have an honesty pact! And how many preppy girls do we know who are obsessed with hair products? A lot.” Dustin stated in retaliation.

 

“First of all, ew, no! Second, I specifically remember him saying she wasn’t obsessed with hair products, just had a lot. Like Steve! So checkmate!”

 

“Maybe he’s talking about Nancy? Basically all of those things can be applied to her too. And it would make sense why he would have to keep it a secret.” Will suggested.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Mike said, “But I think Nancy and Jonathan actually have something going on. They’ve been hanging out a lot lately,” he shrugged.

 

“Whatever, I’m not believing anything until I see it.” Dustin huffed.

 

“Well, _I’m_ not giving up. I’ll be on the lookout for any clues and no one can stop me.” Max responded.

 

“ _Both_ of you guys are taking this way too seriously. It’s not our business anyway.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with Lucas,” Will piped up.

 

“ _Whatever_ ,” Dustin and Max spat in unison.

 

**February 13th, 1985**

 

Neil was in a mood so Billy wasn’t able to go over to Steve’s at all that afternoon, and would probably skip sneaking out too, just to be safe. However, he did get a quiet ten minutes of peace, which he used to call Steve. He picked up after the second ring.

 

“Yello?”

 

“Why the hell do you answer like that?”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

“'Course you do, anyway what’s up? You coming over tonight?”

 

“Can’t, Neil’s really been on my ass today.”

 

“Sucks. I wish I was the one on your ass.”

 

“Shut up, you’re so gross.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Just because you keep saying it, doesn’t make it true.” Billy was laughing though.

 

“Mmhmm. I’ll miss you.”

 

“I miss you already," he paused, "Ugh, gross, all this Valentine’s shit has got me so lovey-dovey.”

 

“Speaking of, you’ll definitely be over tomorrow?”

 

“Yep, Neil and Susan are leaving bright and early, so I can come over right after dropping Max off. And your parents still won’t be home?”

 

“Correct. We’ll have the whole place to ourselves, all night. You sure Max is gonna be okay alone?”

 

“Please, she could probably survive better on her own than I could. Plus, Neil was gracious enough to give us money for pizza, so she’ll be fine.”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither- shit. Gotta go, I think we’re eating or something. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Duh.”

 

**February 14th, 1985**

 

Billy had been antsy all day in anticipation for later tonight. He and Steve couldn’t keep their eyes, or other body parts for that matter, off one another. At lunch they stole glances at each other the whole time, Steve not paying attention to a single word Nancy and Jonathan were saying; Billy not hearing anything Tommy and Carol were dragging on about. It didn’t help that in English they sat next to each other, resting their knees against one another, gently brushing their fingers together where their desks met. And even when they passed each other in the hallway, they’d walk too close down the middle, so their arms would graze one another. And at the end of the day, Billy couldn’t get out the door fast enough after dropping Max off and picking up the overnight bag he packed carelessly the night before. He told Steve he’d be there an hour after school, giving him an extra half hour to pick up food. He decided to go the extra mile and surprise Steve with dinner, but he couldn’t get any of the ingredients beforehand without Neil either eating them, or becoming suspicious as to what they were for.

 

***

 

They were comfortable enough around one another by now that when Steve knew his parents weren’t going to be home and Billy would be coming over, he’d just leave the front door unlocked and Billy could just walk in.

 

“Babe?” He yelled, opening the door, “Could you come help me with these groceries?”

 

“Groceries?” Steve asked, coming in through the den, “What for?”

 

“I’m making us dinner, stupid.” He kissed Steve’s forehead as he grabbed some of the bags and put them on the counter.

 

“Dinner? For real?” Steve looked at him adoringly.

 

“Yeah, did you think we were just gonna have post-coitus waffles for Valentine’s Day dinner?”

 

Steve blushed at that, “Shut up, you’re the best.”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” he smiled.

 

“Soo,” Steve picked up the eggplant and looking down at it with a raised brow, “Is this for dinner, then? Or…” he grinned naughtily.

 

“ _Yes_ , Harrington. God, get your mind out of the gutter,” he laughed.

 

“I can’t help it,” he whined. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Been thinking about touching you,” he stepped closer, “kissing you,” he gave him a deep, slow kiss on the mouth, “ _tasting_ you,” he licked a stripe up Billy’s neck, who shuddered at the sensation.

 

“Steve,” he grabbed his waist and gently pushed him back, looking him in the eyes, “as much as I would love that, I’m gonna need you to save it for later. I’ll never get dinner finished if you keep talking like that, yeah?” Steve pouted but understood.

 

“Okay, is there anything I can help you with?”

 

Billy just laughed quietly and shook his head, “No thanks princess, you just go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I’ll call you in when it’s ready.”

 

Steve gave him one last long, intense kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and biting his lower lip before pulling away, emitting a “ _Christ, Harrington_ ,” from Billy as he walked to the living room, giggling the whole way over.  

 

***

 

“Dinner is served, get your sweet ass over here, pretty boy.”

 

Steve’s eyes were practically rolling into the back of his head as he walked over, moaning about good it smelled.

 

“Billy, this looks amazing. What is it?”

 

Billy laughed, “It’s eggplant parmesan. Have you ever had it?”

 

“No, but fuck, my mouth is already watering.”

 

He took his first bite and practically fell off his chair, raving about how good it was and how good Billy was to him for the rest of the meal. And when they finished, Steve washed dishes and Billy dried, before they curled up on the couch, tired and full, and ready to watch movies for the rest of the night.

 

Steve yawned, tucking himself into Billy’s side and laying his head on his chest.

 

“Hey now, don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” Billy teased, “Do you wanna do presents now?”

 

Steve gasped and jumped up, “I can’t believe I forgot about presents! Yes! You’re going to love yours, wait here.” Billy didn’t listen, he had to go get his gift too. He came back to the living room to see Steve sitting there with the most tacky, gaudy, ridiculous valentine themed gift bag he’d ever seen. He loved it.

 

“Alright, here, open yours first,” Steve enthusiastically pushed the bag towards Billy, wide eyes staring at him in anticipation. Billy gladly took it and slowly lifted up the first piece of bright pink tissue paper.

 

“Oh my god. Steve, how the _hell_ did you get this? It came out only _four_ days ago!” Billy beamed. It was The Smiths latest album, on _vinyl_ , and it was beautiful.

 

Steve beamed back at him, obviously very pleased with himself, “Remember that record store we went to a while back? I had to go all the way over there again, but it was so worth it to see your face.”

 

Billy kissed him fast and hard, “Thank you. I love it, I can’t wait to play it.”

 

“There’s more! It’s small though, look at the bottom of the bag.” Billy reached in and picked up a little homemade booklet that read, “ _Book of Boyfriend Coupons_ ” on the front in fancy, squiggly writing. And sure enough, when Billy opened it up he saw a plethora of actual relationship coupons. _One Free Blowjob_ , _Breakfast in Bed_ , _Back Massage_ , _You Pick the Movie Tonight,_ and tons more, all in the same cutesy handwriting that could only belong to Steve. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever gotten him. He kissed Steve again, delicately this time.

 

“I love it so much, but I swear if you make me cry, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Steve just beamed even more and peppered him in kisses, “Me? Making Billy Hargrove cry? You heard it here first folks!” He joked.

 

“I said _if_ you make me cry, little shit.”

 

“Yeah, but I swear I saw a tear so, I win.” Steve smiled smugly.

 

Billy laughed fondly, “Whatever, c’mon, now open yours,” he presented Steve with the first gift wrapped in Christmas themed paper, “Sorry about the wrapping, I couldn’t have Neil stumbling across anything Valentine’s Day related in my room.”

 

“Hey, it’s not the wrapping that counts, it’s the gift,” he paused, “and the thought.” Steve carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a posh pastel green and pink striped polo shirt. It was so _not_ his style and the disappointment was written all over his face. Billy couldn’t wait to hear what he had to say about it.

 

“A polo?”

 

“Yeah, do you not like it?”

 

“No, it’s great! It’s just...not what I was expecting.”

 

“You’ll look great in it.”

 

“You’re too sweet Billy, thank you.”

 

Billy couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” he clutched his stomach.

 

“What? Can’t do what?” Steve asked nervously.

 

Billy settled down and wiped the tears from him eyes, “I was supposed to keep going along with it until later tonight, but I just couldn’t bear to see you so awkward like that.”

 

“Going along with what?”

 

“That’s not your real gift. God, I would never. It was just a gag gift. It would’ve been funnier if I held out all night, but Steve, you should’ve seen your face,” he started cackling again.

 

“Oh my god, I hate you! I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming.”

 

“Oh, Stevie, you poor thing. Here, let me go get your real present.” He scurried back in to the foyer and came back with a small black box, decorated with the cheesiest Valentine decor Steve had ever seen, even worse than his gift bag. It had heart stickers, pink and red glitter, and Billy even glued candy hearts to it that said “ _be mine_ ” and “ _i’m yours_ ”. In the middle, he glued down a big heart, cut out from pink construction paper, that read, “ **STEVE** ” in big block letters with hearts drawn all around his name.

 

“I kept it tucked in the trunk of my car, to make sure no one could find it,” Billy grinned sheepishly. Steve opened the box to find three things. A ticket stub to The Breakfast Club, the first movie they saw together, which, without either of them realizing at the time, had also been their first date. Then there was the receipt from the first time they went out to dinner together. To be fair, though, it was actually around midnight at some 24-hour diner they went to after a particularly long night of sex, and only because Steve’s kitchen had “literally no food” as Billy had said. Lastly, there was a cassette tape of Queen’s _Jazz_. It’s what was playing the first time they hung out. Well, if you consider sitting in Billy’s Camaro for 10 minutes while they waited for the kids to come out of AV Club, “hanging out”. Steve remembered making fun of Billy for it, how he had this tough, scary, Metallica fanatic persona, yet secretly loved Queen? Billy admitted that it was his guilty pleasure. It was also playing the first time he and Billy had car sex, so, that had to count for something. The fact that Billy kept those things made Steve’s heart skip a beat. He looked up at Billy with misty eyes, who was smiling back at him.

 

“I know it’s not much, but we don’t have a lot of physical reminders of memories yet, so we can always add more later. And look,” Billy took everything out the box and lifted up a piece of felt that was velcroed to the bottom of the box. Under the felt was the photo strip of the pictures they took that one day at the mall, “Now whenever we take pictures, you can store them here, and then if anyone ever finds this, they’ll never know it’s for you and me.”

 

“Billy,” Steve’s eyes were even more watery now, fat tears threatening to roll down his cheeks any second, “I love it so much. You won’t break up with me if _I_ cry, will you?” Billy laughed and shook his head.

 

“Not a chance, baby, not a chance.” He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Steve; he pulled him into his lap, pecking him all over his face, kissing away the salty tears that had fallen.

 

Steve pulled himself together and looked down at Billy with his big, glassy eyes, “Thank you,” he said. He gave Billy a tender kiss, and then another one, and another one, before that turned into a hard kiss that soon turned faster and more frantic, as they breathed into each other’s mouths, Billy’s hands on Steve’s ass, Steve’s hands roaming all up and down Billy’s toned chest. They pulled away from each other, breathless.

 

“And hey,” Steve grinded his hips down against Billy’s cock, already starting to get hard underneath him, “is it weird if all this sentimental shit is turning me on?”

 

“Not if it’s turning me on, too.” They laughed into each other’s mouths and, needless to say, the movies were completely forgotten about for the rest of the night.

 

**February 15th, 1985**

 

**6:30 AM**

 

“Fuck, turn that shit off, _please,_ ” Billy groaned. Steve reached over him and pressed the stop button on his alarm clock, rubbing his eyes and falling back next to Billy, draping his arm over his stomach. He kissed Billy’s jawline once, twice, then tucked himself into the crook of his neck.

 

He sighed contently, “I wish we could just stay here all day. Especially considering whatever the _hell_ you did to me last night.

 

Billy smiled at the memory, “Just wanted to treat you good, treat you like the royalty that you are, _King Steve._ ”

 

Steve blushed, “We should though.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Stay home today,” he propped himself up on one elbow, looking Billy in the eyes now, “We could call in sick again, it would be convincing.”

 

Billy scoffed, “Yeah, right, you think Neil would let me see the light of day if he found out I skipped school and didn’t even drive Max?”

 

“Shit, I forgot about Max.”

 

“It’s okay,” he leaned up and kissed Steve on the forehead, “We’ll have plenty of time this weekend to relax.”

 

“Which, speaking of, today’s Friday, so all the kids are coming over after school. If you wanna come over it’ll have to be later tonight,” Steve frowned.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. We got that English essay anyway, I should probably start on it.”

 

“English essay?”

 

“Yeah, Henderson assigned it yesterday?”

 

“Ah, makes sense, I had a few more important things on my mind yesterday.”

 

Billy smiled smugly, “Mm, yeah? A few? Like what?”

 

“Oh, you know. You, your dick, your ass, your hands on my ass, typical things like that,” he shrugged.

 

Billy shook his head, “You’re crazy, Harrington. Now, come on,” he hopped out of bed, “Let’s get ready,” and began walking towards the bathroom, turning to look at Steve expectantly when he didn’t move, “As in, let’s shower together?”

 

Steve playfully rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, eagerly got up to follow him.

 

After they were done, Billy noticed that there was a record player in Steve’s parents’ room, so they put on The Smiths album and let it play while they got ready together, perfectly dancing around each other, as if this had been their morning routine for years. Tapping along to the beat, or humming the catchy verses as they brushed their teeth, got dressed, did their hair together. Steve made coffee as Billy went out back to smoke, and they shared bitter coffee-cigarette kisses when he came back in. They drove to school separately, Billy leaving a few minutes earlier to pick up Max, but they caught each other’s eyes in the parking lot once they were there, Billy grinning and winking at Steve. It made Steve’s heart flutter for the rest of the day. And if Steve also walked with a slight limp all day, well, he’d just pretend that he twisted his ankle during basketball.

 

**February 15th, 1985**

 

**5:00 PM**

 

“Steve, what is this shit?” Dustin was holding up a tupperware container filled what looked sorta like lasagna but with some weird hockey puck looking vegetable.

 

It was Friday, which meant the whole crew invaded Steve’s house to play Dungeons and Dragons. Once all the parents realized his mom and dad were never home to protest, his house became the designated hang out spot, if they weren’t at the arcade. But Steve didn’t really mind. They were good company, and he and Dustin were oddly actually pretty close. And despite what the parents may think, even after hours and hours of playing, they still clean up all the snacks they got out and put any dishes into the dishwasher, so, it wasn’t too bad. And most times El came over too, but some nights, like tonight, she and Hop would stay in if she had a rough week.

 

“First of all, language. Second, it’s eggplant parmesan; it’s really good, but I don’t think you’d like it.

 

“Wow, sounds complicated, did you make it yourself?” Max asked, seemingly, innocent.  

 

“Uh...yes, actually. It turned out okay for my first dish! It’s still not the best though, which is why I think you wouldn’t like it, Dustin.”

 

“You just said it was really good.” Max stated.

 

“Yeah, like, y’know, in _general_ it’s really good. But, I can improve mine.” Steve shrugged. Mike had been observing the whole time and decided it was his turn to budge in.

 

“I call bullshit. You can’t cook to save your life.”

 

“Actually, I’ve just never tried cooking with an actual _recipe_. Turns out, if I do, I can actually make something half decent! And seriously, I know you guys are getting older, but enough with the swearing. You’re gonna go home one day and slip up in front of your parents, and they’re gonna blame it on me and then you won’t be able to come over anymore. Is that what you want?”

 

Mike just rolled his eyes in return, “Whatever, I still stand by what I said, though.”

 

“You guys are insane. And why are we still talking about it anyway? Don’t you have a game to play or something?”

 

“He’s right,” Will agreed, “C’mon I’m bored, let’s go set everything up.”

 

“Thank you, Will. And while you guys are doing that, I actually think we have some plastic cups in the garage, so I’ll be right back.”

 

The second he was out of earshot Max turned to the group frantically.

 

“ _Code. Pink._ ”

 

They all looked at her, confused.

 

“What?” Dustin asked.

 

“Remember how I was saying that Billy was describing Steve as his Valentine? I also remember him saying, and I quote, ‘She likes my cooking.’” Max looked at them expectantly, only to still be met with puzzled faces. She sighed, “Oh my god, do you not get it? _Billy_ can cook. _Steve_ can’t. You even called bullshit yourself, Mike. He can say what he wants, but I bet you he did _not_ cook that.”

 

“Steve was right, you are insane.” Dustin retaliated.

 

“Hey! He said _all of us_ were insane, not just me! If El were here, she’d know. And she’d agree with _me_.”

 

They heard the faint thump of footsteps getting closer and closer and scrambled up from the island, hurrying to the living room to actually set up D&D, like they were supposed to.  

 

Steve showed up, plastic cups in tow, “Sorry it took so long, they were buried behind some Christmas decorations,” he paused, looking around at them and the lack of D&D with a furrowed brow, “You haven’t even set it up yet? What is up with you guys today?”

 

“They’re insane, Steve. They’re insane.” Lucas shook his head.

 

**February 18th, 1985**

 

Billy came down with something Saturday night, and was still too sick to come to school on Monday, so Steve had to take Max home in the afternoon. But, Steve’s parents were back home and had some fancy dinner at a potential clients house that the whole family was invited to. He didn’t even wanna go, much less dress in ugly, too tight, pastel clothing, but his mom already said he was going, and that was that. To make things worse, he may have just carelessly discarded the shirt he got from Billy onto the recliner in the living room when they got a little...distracted, and forgot about it. Thus, resulting in his mom finding it and expressing her love for “how well the colors would compliment his eyes” and demanded that he wear it tonight. So, he had to hurriedly get home and change into his “good clothes” before picking the kids up, as he was going straight to the client’s house after dropping them off. Fuckin’ rich people, eating dinner at like 4:30 in the afternoon. And who even has guests over on a Monday?

 

He was disrupted from his thoughts as a pile of kids opened his doors and climbed into the car, Max getting shotgun. It was just Lucas and Dustin today, Nancy had offered to take Will home. They were all talking about some Ghostbusters conspiracy, Steve wasn’t really paying attention, only butting in when he reached their houses to say bye. Max was last, conveniently on the way to the client’s house anyway. He pulled in to the driveway and saw that Billy’s light was off; he was probably sleeping & Steve smiled fondly at the thought of his cute little sleeping face and soft little breaths.

 

“By the way,” Max said opening the door, “Did you really think I wouldn’t make fun of you for that uppity little outfit you got on? You’re lucky I waited until the boys were gone, they’d ridicule you _way_ worse than me.” She laughed.

 

“Hey, shut up! I have to go to some stupid dinner tonight, and I didn’t even buy the shirt myself for your information! It was a gift, so I don’t wanna hear it.”

 

Suddenly, Max was interested. “Oh. A gift? From who?”

 

“You know what, I honestly don’t even remember, it was a long time ago. Does it even matter?” He laughed nervously.

 

“Hm. You’re right, I guess it doesn’t. Well, see ya! Thanks for the ride!” She flung the door shut before he could even respond.

 

***

 

“Billy? You up?” Max called out, once she was inside.

 

After getting no response she ran to her room and picked up the walkie talkie that was part of a set her and the whole crew shared.

 

“Can anyone hear me! This is urgent!”

 

“Is everything okay?” The response came from Dustin, but soon after everyone else got on.

 

“Okay, this might be a long shot, but I think I may have more evidence that Billy and Steve are together!” Even though Billy was asleep, she was still whispering, paranoia getting the better of her.

 

“Oh my god, you’re still on this?” Lucas asked.

 

“Yes! Shut up, listen! When Billy was talking about what to get his “girlfriend” he said that they liked to joke around a lot. So I suggested getting her a joke gift, like something really preppy, since she hated stuff like that. Billy loved the idea, and now, guess what Steve just told me when I made fun of him for his outfit? That his shirt was a _gift!_ And he wouldn’t tell me who it was from, said he “forgot”. Seems suspicious, right?”

 

“Max, are you okay? Do you think maybe Billy’s sickness has spread to you?” Mike asked.

 

“Yeah, and I forget a lot of people that have given me gifts. You’re just over analyzing _one_ conversation you had with Billy!” Dustin added.

 

“You guys, I thought this was an actual emergency, can I go now?” Will pleaded.

 

Max sighed, “Yes, whatever, you can all go, but I’m not done trying to convince you guys.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Dustin replied as they all bid their farewells.

 

**February 20th, 1985**

 

After Billy had woken up from his nap on Monday he was feeling a little better, but was still unfit to go out anywhere. Later in the night, however, once everyone was asleep, he may have snuck out anyway because he wanted to see Steve. And they may have fallen into bed together as soon as Billy climbed in through the window and they may have made out for god knows how long even though they knew that it may have been a bad idea. So come Wednesday, it’s no surprise to Billy that Steve is sick and won’t be coming to school.

 

Max, however, has no idea, so when she sits down for lunch later that day she’s confused to be met with guilty looks on each of the boy’s faces.

 

“What, did you guys like, kill someone or something?” She joked. Mike kicked Dustin under the table and whispered, “Well, tell her!”

 

“Why me?” he responded

 

“Because you’re the one who made the biggest deal out of it!”

 

Dustin exhaled and rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he paused, “We’ve come to the conclusion...that you could maybe possibly be right about Billy and Steve,” he mumbled out.

 

Max’s eyes lit up, “Really? What was it that made you change your mind? The shirt? The food? My awesome persuading skills?”

 

“No. It was none of those. Well, it was partially those once we got a call from Steve this morning telling us he was sick and wouldn’t be able to drive us anywhere today. Then we put everything together.” Dustin admitted sheepishly.

 

“Steve’s sick? I _knew_ Billy snuck out on Monday! He probably went to Steve’s and that’s how he got it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, congrats or whatever, you were right.”

 

“Hell yeah I was! What are we gonna do now?”

 

“Uh, nothing?” Will replied.

 

“What? That’s no fun, we need to confirm it! Like, for real now!”

 

“How? By catching them in the act? I don’t think any of us want to see that,” Mike shuddered.

 

“If we ask Steve he’d just deny it. And if you ask Billy he’d probably kill you,” Lucas stated, matter-of-factly.

 

Max frowned, “So what, we just wait for them to tell us on their own time? If they ever even will?”

 

“Yeah,” Dustin shrugged, “I guess.”

 

“I guess that’s fine. It’s not as fun but at least we’re all on the same page now.”

 

“Good,” Mike said, “Now, who has a cosmic brownie they want to trade for my fruit roll-up?”

 

**February 26th, 1985**

 

Steve was on Billy the moment they pulled into the middle school parking lot, practically leaping out of his car and into Billy’s. And then promptly into Billy’s lap, straddling him.

 

It was Tuesday, so the kids had AV club, and luckily, it only consisted of the five of them, so the parking lot was completely empty, minus Billy and Steve.

 

“ _Jesus_ , not that I’m complaining, but what is up with you today?” Billy asked, between fast, hard, kisses and light tugs on his bottom lip.

 

“I can’t help it,” Steve grinded down, “Have you _seen_ yourself? God, you looked so good today,” he began working on Billy’s neck, suckling, nipping, licking, anything he could get, he just _needed_ Billy, all of him.

 

Billy sneered in return, “As if I don’t look good every day?”

 

“Shut up,” Steve tweaked one of Billy’s nipples, “You know what I mean.”

 

He did. He knew he looked extremely good today. He got a new pair of black jeans, with rips all up and down, unlike his usual typical blue jeans. And instead of wearing just a simple band t-shirt like every other day, he opted for a billowy black floral printed button up, with as many buttons undone as he could get away with. And over it, his good leather jacket. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him all day. He knew it would get Steve fired up too, he just wanted to hear him say it.

 

Billy rested his hands in the curves of Steve’s waist and continued to let Steve mark him up, sucking bruises into the side of his neck, lapping over them when he was finished, and pulling back to admire his work. Billy pulled him down for a kiss, moving his hands down to Steve’s ass, groping and squeezing, producing soft little moans and sighs from Steve, kissing until their lips were raw. Steve began to rhythmically grind down against Billy’s jeans and it wasn’t until he started circling his hips in a way that made Billy want to take him right then and there in the back seat, that Billy decided they should probably be more careful.  

 

He paused, pulling away from Steve, who only tried to chase his lips, still hungry for more, “Hey, hey, hey. We should stop though, for now. The kids are gonna be out any minute.”

 

“We’ll be fine, we still have like, ten minutes.” Steve huffed, grinding down once more, methodically, with more force, in hopes of it making Billy change his mind.

 

“You think?”

 

“ _Yes_ , and if we hurry, ten minutes is enough time to make you--”

 

 _Shit._ The door to the passenger side hurled open, and outside stood five kids with their jaws dropped, looking as they had been scarred for life. There was no way they could talk themselves out of this, act as this wasn’t what it looked like. Steve was on Billy’s lap. Billy’s hands were still on Steve’s _ass_. Their mouths were swollen and pink with spit. There were probably a few dark spots already forming on Billy’s neck. All they could do was freeze and look over, wide-eyed and embarrassed.

 

Thankfully, Max was the first to speak.

 

“Mr. Clarke got a call from his wife, said it was an emergency and he had to leave, so we got out ten minutes early,” she said shrugging and casually getting into the car, “You gonna drive like that? Or is your boyfriend just never gonna get off you?”

 

Billy and Steve were still frozen in shock though, and took a few more seconds to process what had just happened.

 

“You’re not like, freaking out?” Steve asked.

 

“I am!” Dustin yelled from outside, obviously still recovering from what he just saw.

 

“Well, we kinda already knew. None of us wanted to find out this way, but at least the cats finally out of the bag,” Max answered.

 

“What? How?” Billy asked, finally removing his hands from Steve’s ass to rest them on his waist.

 

“I’ll explain on the way home, if we ever actually end up leaving!” Max shot an annoyed glance at the two of them, still stuck like they were five minutes before.

 

“Right. Sorry, sorry. Going.” Steve said fumbling to get the driver’s side door open and clambering out, onto his feet. He hesitated before going over to his car, contemplating whether or not he should give Billy a kiss before going, but decided against it for the sake of the rest of the boys, who were still silent on the other side of the Camaro.

 

“Alright, go, get in my car,” he said to them, “Am I taking you home or are you guys just gonna stand there all day?” They slowly retreated to his BMW while he turned and waved to Billy and Max before they left.

 

“How could you!” He heard from Dustin as soon as he got in the door.

 

“How could I date Billy Hargrove?”

 

“No! How could you date Billy Hargrove and not _tell_ me!” He wailed.

 

“Tell _us_ ,” Mike added.

 

“ _Me!_ I’m the one with the honesty pact over here!”  

 

The rest of the car ride basically went on like that, but Steve did get to explain himself a little and in the end, Dustin was still somewhat upset, but understood, and forgave him for keeping it a secret.

  
***

 

Billy came over later that night and essentially just regurgitated everything that Max told him about all the “clues” and “evidence”, making Steve laugh at how investigative she was, and how careless they were, without even realizing it.

 

They were laying in Steve’s bed after finally finishing what they had started in Billy’s car. Tired and worn out, Steve ghosted his fingers over Billy’s chest, drawing imaginary hearts. He was almost asleep when Billy asked, “How’d the rest of the kids take it?”

 

“Mm. Everyone was mostly fine. Except Dustin. He’s fine with us, he was just angry that I never told him. But he’ll get over it. And besides, I don’t care what anyone thinks,” he yawned and his eyes fluttered shut, “‘Cause I love you,” he hummed contentedly and wrapped his arm around Billy’s waist, squeezing him closer. Billy wasn’t sure if Steve’s sleepy, blissed out mind comprehended what he just told him, but he didn't care. He looked down and smiled at him affectionately, then leaned over to turn the lamp on the bedside table off. He kissed the top of Steve’s head before also shutting his eyes.

 

“I love you too.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fin! i hope it wasn't too bad! any and all comments, kudos, bookmarks, feedback, etc. is appreciated! oh, & i forgot to mention, the title is from prom song by lana del rey <3


End file.
